Slushied
by kassidanae
Summary: I know it's been done, but I haven't done it before, so... This is Blaine's first experience with "the slushie."


I know this has been done before, but I'm watching a Glee episode where 5000000 slushies have been thrown. Including the whole group throwing them at Mr. Schue...

* * *

><p>"Kuuurt!" Blaine whined. "It hurts!"<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I know, Blaine. This is really your fault though, you know."

Blaine sighed; he knew it was his fault. But it wasn't his fault they hadn't thoroughly warned him. And it also wasn't his fault that his locker was right in between Kurt's and three different football players' lockers. So it wasn't his fault that the jocks could hear every conversation they had.

_"And then Kurt took the cup out of his hand and splashed it all over himself. The look on Finn's face was priceless. It was hilarious. The whole situation was hilarious." Tina laughed._

_"Hilarious for you, maybe." Kurt groaned. "Even after the whole summer, I still have slushie PTSD."_

_"You've got to be kidding me." Blaine laughed. They were telling him about the time Finn picked the football team over the Glee club and made him slushie Kurt. "I can't imagine getting hit by one of those things. And I hope I never have to."_

_"It's only a matter of time, white boy." Mercedes said as she walked over to the three talking._

_"Yeah, it's pretty much inevitable." Kurt shrugged. The four grabbed their books and walked to class, leaving the subject of slushies behind._

The next morning Blaine arrived at school and started walking towards his locker. Just a few steps past the front door, he felt cold, flavored ice slide down his face. Kurt, who got to school only a few minutes after Blaine and saw it all, immediately rushed over and led his boyfriend to the nearest restroom. Kurt then grabbed a wet paper towel and started wiping off Blaine's eyes and forehead.

As a reflex, Blaine reached up and rubbed his own eyes before opening them, completely forgetting his hands were covered in the icy drink.

"Kuuurt!" Blaine whined. "It hurts!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I know, Blaine. This is really your fault though, you know."

Blaine sighed. "I know." they were both silent for a few minute while Kurt cleaned off Blaine's eyes again.

"Kurt, it's burning!" Blaine said quickly, still in his whiny voice..

Kurt stifled a laugh. "I know, love."

"But.. It's _burning_, Kurt!" Blaine insisted.

Kurt rolled his eyes. " Keep blinking. It goes away."

"It stings." Blaine muttered.

"I know babe. It goes away, don't worry." Kurt reassured him.

"When?" Blaine commanded.

Kurt thought about it as he wiped off his boyfriend's lips, chin, and nose. "A few minutes to an hour. It depends on how much you got in your eyes."

"Fuck." Blaine muttered. Kurt couldn't stop his giggle. Blaine hardly ever cursed. "My hands were covered."

"They poured it over your head, so your hair is soaked. We'll have to wash it out under the facet." Kurt informed him.

Blaine groaned. "But them my hair will be all messed up."

"You hair is already messed up, babe." Kurt laughed, turning the water on. "Besides, I like your curls loose."

"They were loose all summer. They like to be confined during school hours." Blaine said, returning to his adorably whiny voice.

"Not today. Unless you want your hair to be purple and sticky all day, you'll let me rinse it out." Kurt said, crossing his arms. Blaine hesitantly leaned his head towards the sink. Kurt spent the next three minutes getting all the gunk from Blaine's hair. Kurt then handed his boyfriend the towel he kept in his locker for such occasions. Blaine vigorously rubbed his hair in the towel before handing it back to Kurt.

"Thanks for this." Blaine blushed. "Sorry we're both going to be late for class, though."

Kurt shrugged. "Oh well. We can always get passes and it'll be fine." hand in hand, they walked out of the bathroom and to their lockers to grab their books. Looking around, Kurt saw that the halls were empty except for the two of them. "Hey Blaine." he said mischievously.

Blaine glanced at him hesitantly before replying. "... Yeah?"

"I think I missed some of the slushie on your face." Kurt smirked.

"Where?" Blaine asked, slowly catching on.

Kurt leaned in and kissed him. "Right there."


End file.
